


100

by penny



Category: Baccanno!, Soul Eater
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Crossover, D/s, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-05
Updated: 2009-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-04 09:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penny/pseuds/penny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Lua's 100th soul. She wants to be a weapon worthy of Ladd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	100

**Author's Note:**

> For Kink Bingo, obedience.

The moon's past its zenith when they finally catch up with Mary Bradbury. She's led them on a wild chase through Death City, one they probably could have ended sooner, but Ladd's having so much fun. Lua can't bring herself to complain.

She's a bit nervous, actually. This will be her one hundredth soul. Her witch's soul. Once she eats it, she'll be a Death Scythe. And that makes her happy. She's not good enough for Ladd yet. She's never been. But after tonight...maybe she will be? Everyone says Death Scythes are amazing, and Ladd deserves an amazing weapon.

Ladd's so fearless and strong. He never loses, never, even when she's trembling in his hands.

"Lua," Ladd croons, and he caresses her barrel. "My sweet, sweet, Lua. I can feel you're just as excited for this as I am."

He always thinks the best of her. That her trembling isn't fear. Well, it isn't entirely fear, not all the time. She likes the way he touches her like this, possessive and firm. He's so gentle with her when she's not in weapon form, like she'll break, and, well, that's true. She's small and delicate. But transformed and in Ladd's hands like this...

He curls his finger around her trigger. "There she is!" He raises her to his lips, kisses her, tongue darting between the seam of her barrels. "Oh, it's going to be so wonderful, Lua!"

"Yes," she says, because everything Ladd says is true.

"Ha!" Ladd dances down the stairs to the lower street. "Hey, witch! You thought you could get away?"

The witch turns. She's an old woman, her hair white and pulled back in a severe bun. Her face is wrinkled, with deep lines around her mouth and eyes, and the hands that clutch her pale blue skirt are twisted with arthritis. She doesn't really look like a witch -- the ones in their textbooks are all ageless and beautiful -- but Lua doesn't doubt Ladd. If he says the woman's a witch, she's a witch.

"Eh?" She cocks her head to one side and squints. "A witch?" She steps forward, still squinting. "Oh my. You're one of those Shibusen students. Well, I'm afraid you're mistaking, young man. If I was a witch," she holds up her hands, and it's clear she can't quite straighten her fingers, "would I look like this?"

"Maybe," Ladd says. He raises Lua and fires -- and oh! She loves that feeling, the pulse of his soul through her -- and then he's running towards the witch. "I mean, I wouldn't blame you for trying to trick us. You don't stand a chance, not against me. Me and my Lua."

The witch -- and there's no doubt that's what she is now -- is nimble on her feet. She dodges the shot. Ladd's...happy about that. Lua can feel his pleasure strumming through his soul.

Ladd laughs. "Yes, yes, make this interesting! This is a special night for my Lua." He cocks her, and now there's no fear in her trembling. It's all want now. Desire. With Ladd's soul strumming through her, there's no room for anything else.

"Oh?" The witch looks younger now. Her hair's still white, but now her face is smooth, and her hands are less twisted. "They say the weapons from Shibusen undergo a metamorphosis once they've consumed the souls of ninety-nine men and one witch." She smiles, and her teeth are sharp. "I have my own transformation. Think you and your Lua can beat me, boy?"

There's a flash of blue light. Ladd stops short. The witch is transforming into...into...Lua blinks. A boar. A blue boar, with long tusks, a tuft of white hair on its head, and clear, bright eyes.

It tosses its head, then paws at the cobblestones. "Come at me, boy!"

"Ha! Wonderful!" Ladd's moving again, shooting, but the witch is even faster now, and she's charging to meet them.

"This is wonderful!" He swings her, and she connects sharply with the witch's head. Right between the eyes. The crack rolls through her, and oh, how she loves this form because it doesn't hurt at all! Nothing hurts her. She's invulnerable! Like Ladd. Because of Ladd.

The witch snorts and turns her head so Lua's all tangled up in her tusks. But Ladd's grip is still firm on her, and he's laughing, so Lua doesn't worry. His pleasure strums through her, becomes her pleasure, so she's laughing too. And when the tusks gouge into her side -- oh, how it would hurt her other form -- she gathers up Ladd's strength and twists just right, so her muzzle's pointing towards the boar's left flank. The shot can't miss.

"Ladd!"

"I see, Lua." He slides his finger down her trigger -- gentle, like she's back in her other form -- and then squeezes. There's nothing gentle in the flood of his soul. It rips through her, and Lua supposes if she has to identify the sensation, it's pain, but it's also pleasure. Overwhelming. In that moment, she is Ladd, and Ladd is powerful and strong and invincible.

The witch squeals. They break apart, and Lua feels a surge of pride. The witch's back leg is gone. There's blood and bone and a raw mass of flesh. Lua can't smell, but she can feel Ladd's reaction, and it's a heady feeling.

"You horrible boy!" The froth of spit pooling at the sides of the witch's mouth is tinged pink with blood. "I'll kill you both." She lurches backward, stumbling. "Boar boar --"

"Ha! Like I'll let you finish." Ladd aims Lua at the witch's head. Lua meets her eyes, and there's still defiant glint in them as she bites out more of her spell. At the last moment, Ladd changes his aim so they shoot her front leg. The right.

The witch squeals.

"Ah, you're afraid now. Trying to take away my fun, eh? Well, it won't work." Ladd slings Lua over his shoulder and saunters up to the witch. She kicks, and it's pitiful. Those hooves are razor sharp, and she can't even aim.

Ladd brings Lua's butt down on the witch's muzzle. Teeth crack under her, and it's a satisfying feeling. Ladd's happy with it. And then he's using her as a bludgeon, which isn't what he usually does. When he's in this sort of mood, he likes using his fists. He'll sling her strap over his shoulders so she's nestled comfortably over his back while he beats their targets. And she can feel the flex of his muscles beneath her, the joy pulsing through his soul, and his gleeful laugh makes her...happy to be his weapon.

But this! No wonder he's so gleeful. It's a very powerful sensation, feeling someone break beneath you. And Ladd's sharing it with her.

He's too good to her.

The witch finally dies. All that's left is a pulsing blue soul. And the blood. She's slick with it, but she hardly feels it. She registers things differently in this form, and she wonders, sometimes, if she only feels things through Ladd. The heat of his fingers on her, his lips, isn't the same as when she's flesh.

"Ah, Lua." Ladd's panting. He cradles her to him. "Wasn't that wonderful?"

"Amazing," she says.

He laughs. "Well of course. It's a special night, after all!" His fingers tighten on her. "Ah, Lua. You'll still live to be killed by me, right? When I've taken care of everyone in Shibusen. Beyond, too. Everyone in the world! It will just be you and me." He reaches for the soul and almost, but not quite, closes his fist over it.

She's reluctant to transform, but Ladd likes these conversations best when she's kneeling before him as his delicate Lua. The Lua he'll kill. So she does, and the moment she's transformed, she feels the witch's blood -- cool now -- beneath her on the cobblestones. And it feels so right, staining the knees and hem of her white dress. It's what Ladd wants, so how can she want anything else?

"Ladd." She cups his face. "You like people who think they can't be killed."

"That's right!" He catches her wrist, grinning, and places a biting kiss on the inside of it. Her stomach lurches with her heart and it's like she's just had a shot of whiskey Ladd's snuck her. "I'll kill you when you least expect it."

"Because it won't be fun otherwise."

He nods, eyes bright. "Is that why you want this, Lua?" He holds up the soul, and it's pulsing between his fingers like it's afraid.

"Yes." She crawls into his lap. "So I'll be fearless for you."

He lets go of her wrist and slides his hand around to the small of her back. His fingers are firm, his grip painful, but Lua doesn't wince. "My pretty, sweet Lua. Thinking of me even now." He lifts the soul to her lips, and she can feel it's trembling warmth. It...sparks something in her. Need.

She grabs Ladd's wrist. Hard. His pulse is strong under her fingers, still quick from his exertion and excitement. She leans down and laps at the soul between his fingers. "Please, Ladd. Let me change for you."

"Ah, that's right. All for me." He spreads his fingers until the soul slips through.

It's...electric going down. Nobody had told her it would feel like this! Like Ladd, but thousands of times stronger. And she can feel something shift in her soul. Her skin feels too tight, and she feels too hot, like she's burning from the inside out.

And Ladd's holding her through it, his fingers tight on her back, light on her throat, massaging it like she needs help swallowing, but she doesn't. Does she?

"That's it," Ladd croons. "Change for me, my sweet, sweet Lua."

What else can she do? She transforms for him. And oh! So this is what it's like to be a Death Scythe. Ladd's Death Scythe. His hand closes around her, and she joins in his laughter. Perfect, the moment's perfect, and she's finally a weapon worthy of Ladd. Nobody stands a chance against them now.


End file.
